Yomi
by B-Akanishi-kun
Summary: Yomi érzései Youko árulásával kapcsolatban. Azt is megtudhatjuk Youko mit gondol erről.


Hát ez kicsit elvont. érdezték már tőlem miért van benne az órakattogás. Ezzel az életet akartam szimbolizálni, hogy mindenkinek pereg le az órája, nem élhet örökké. És valamennyire a szívdobogást is jelképezi. Nah, mindegy. On to the story.

_"A szív órái"_

Yomi szemszögéből

_- Mondd meg ki küldött! - kiáltottam a szörnynek, ami megtámadott. Erős volt és biztos magában. Dehát honnan tudta, hogy itt leszek? Az csak annyit válaszolt:_

_- Valaki kért, hogy tegyelek el láb alól. _

_Mosolyogtam. Tudtam, hogy eljön, hogy megmentsen. Végülis a társa vagyok. _

_A harc hosszúra nyúlt és már kezdtem fáradni. Hol van? Ideges voltam. Biztos eljön, biztos! _

_Hirtelen megcsúsztam, elestem._

_- Hol vagy már? Youko! - kiáltottam, ám nem figyeltem eléggé. A szörny lecsapott, és..._

_Csend... megpróbálom kinyitni a szemem, sötét... megpróbálom mégegyszer, érzem, hogy pislogok, de a sötétség maradt. Már nem éreztem a démon erős kijét, elment. De miért? Összeszedtem magam és az arcomhoz nyúltam. Éreztem, hogy valami folyik róla. Vér..._

_Miért nem látok semmit! Kétségbeestem, felálltam és botorkáltam. Féltem... mi ez a végtelen sötétség! Hova kerültem! _

_- YOUKO! - üvöltöttem, ahogy csak torkomon kifért, de nem jött válasz. Mostanában mindig így viselkedik velem. Azt mondta, nagyravágyó vagyok. Hah! Miért kellene nekem a parancsait követni? Mit képzel az a róka, mitől olyan nagy szám ő? Én is vagyok olyan erős és gyors, mint ő. Csak kerüljek ki a sötétségből, és megmutatom neki. Tovább botorkáltam és elestem. Ekkor tudatosult bennem, ahogy ott feküdtem a földön... a sötétség nem múlik el soha. Ránehezedett szememe, mint egy nehéz függöny. Megvakultam... _

_Üvöltöztem, vertem a földet, ám egy idő után kifáradtam. Esküszöm bosszút állok. Azon is, aki ezt tette velem, de főleg azon, aki felbérelte. Megkeresem azt a szörnyet és megölöm. Meg én! De előbb kiszedem belőle, ki tette ezt velem. Ki rabolta el tőlem a fényt? _

_Tikk takk tikk takk..._

Az órát még sosem hallottam ilyen hangosnak. Vagy nem is óra volt? Inkább a szívem verése, amit most máshogy hallok, mint akkor, mikor még képes voltam látni? Miért nem jött el? Aznap miért nem jött el? Youko Kurama. Elárultál engem? A saját csapattársadat!

_Tikk takk tikk takk..._

Minden olyan hangos... és szokatlan... egyedül a semmi közepén... sosem látva többet a fényt. Youko segíts! Ám hiába minden könyögésem, az ezüstróka nem jött a segítségemre... Sosem hallottam felőle többet, egészen addig a napig...

Elfogtam a szörnyet... küzdöttem és küzdöttem. A látásomat ugyan elvesztettem, de helyette nyertem valamit. Az érzékeim kifinomultabbak lettek. Olyanokat megérzek, amit látó ember soha. Makai egyik uralkodójává küzdöttem magam.

_Tikk takk tikk takk... _

Megleltem a démont és megkínoztam. Tudtam, hogy a szemem világát már nem hozza vissza, de válaszokat akartam. Bár a szívem mélyén tudtam kinek a kérésére tette velem azt, amit tett.

_Tikk takk tikk takk_

Ki volt az! Kérdeztem a szörnyet és az beszélni kezdett: Haja ezüst volt, aranyszemű tekintete határozott és félelmetes... aki felbérelt, az nemmás volt, mint Youko Kurama.

_Tikk takk tikk takk_

A hang most gyorsabb. A szívem órája, ami ki tudja meddig ketyeg.

Ezért megfizetsz mocskos róka! Bosszú! - hangzott fel bennem, ám idővel szertefoszlott. Elkezdtem gondolkodni a múlton és rájöttem, hogy megérdemeltem. Rájöttem, hogy nem vagyok képes őt gyűlölni... rájöttem, hogy újra magam mellett akarom tudni... látni már nem láthatom hosszú selymes haját és tekintetét, de érezhetem. Youko... Visszaszerezlek... mellettem fogsz harcolni ismét.

Youko szemszögéből

_Látom, lent harcol a szikla lábánál azzal a szörnnyel, amit ráküldtem. Nem volt más választásom. Most megtudja kivel húzott újat! Nagyon sokáig türelmes voltam vele, ám hasztalan. Hányszor mentettem már meg az életét? Hányszor figyelmeztettem már, hogy ne csinálja azt, amit csinál!_

_Lázadó! Most megtanulod hol a helyed. Csak a te érdekedben mondtam, hogy mit ne csinálj. Mert féltettelek. A társam vagy... voltál. Most megkapod. _

_Hallom ahogy a nevemet kiáltja és ökölbe szorítom a kezem. Ezúttal nem barátom, ezúttal nem mentlek meg. Elég volt már. Nem hallgatsz a szép szóra. Megérdemled a büntetést. Tudom, hogy erős vagy, tudom, hogy a szörny nem fog tudni megölni. Ez csak egy lecke. Akárhogy is sül el, megkapod! Megérdemled. Akkor majd megtanulod hol a helyed. _

_Mintha nem is érdekelt volna, sarkon fordultam, ám kezeim ökölbe voltak szorulva még mindig. Sajnáltam őt, ezt nem tagadhatom._

_Yomi... további sok szerencsét. Tudom, hogy egyszer majd rájössz arra, hogy amit tettem helyes. Gondoltam és eltűntem a ködben._

_Tikk takk tikk takk..._

Biztos azt kérdezed magadtól, hogy miért nem mentem téged megmenteni. Tudom, hogy jól tudod a választ. Nagyravágyó voltál és fellázadtál. Nemcsak a saját életedet, hanem több embereink életét is a vásárra vitted meggondolatlanságoddal. Csak nem gondoltad, hogy ezt tűröm?

_Tikk takk tikk takk..._

Örülj, hogy életben maradtál. Sokkal rosszabbul is alakulhatott volna. Ez a büntetésed tetteidért. Megérdemelted. Hidd el, nem szívesen tettem. Csak azt akartam, hogy te is lásd mennyire rossz úton jársz. Kegyetlen vagyok? Lehet, de nem számít. A buta ember saját kárán jobban tanul. Ez történt veled is barátom.

_Tikk takk tikk takk..._

Hallottam mi történt veled. Hallottam azt is, hogy Makai egyik uralkodója lettél. Ez azt jelenti, hogy bölcsebb lettél, de lásd be. Nélkülem... a lecke nélkül nem jutottál volna el idáig sosem.

_Tikk takk tikk takk..._

Csak így tovább Yomi.

Hallottam, hogy elkaptad a szörnyet és tudom, hogy el fog árulni engem. Akármilyen kegyetlennek is hangzik, de nem bántam meg. Tudd meg, NEM bántam meg. Rád fért a lecke. Remélem már belátod. De ha gyűlölsz, hát tessék...

_Tikk takk tikk takk..._

Követeket küldtél hozzám, azt akarod, menjek el hozzád. Elfogadom...és tudod miért? Hogy lásd, hogy szembenézek a múltammal. Lásd, hogy nem félek tőled. És persze a becsületem is azt kívánja. Nem hátrálok meg. Tudom, szembesíteni fogsz mindennel, ami történt és nem tagadok le semmit. Úgysem lenne semmi értelme.

Hidd el, semmi gyűlölet nincs bennem irántad, de nem fogom a bocsánatodat kérni.

Visszamegyek,... és ha a szükség úgy hozza harcolok melletted, de a bizalmamat nem nyered vissza soha.

VÉGE


End file.
